The Coyotes Return
by CoyoteChic
Summary: 4 Girls become Coyotes, but they get in trouble..will the police shut the bar down again? R/R flames are accepted, plz be funny with your flames tho!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Coyote Ugly Bar or any of the Coyote Ugly Characters! However, I do own the other people! Please Review, Flames 

are accepted as long as they are funny! Thanks!

The Coyotes Return

"Whoa...what happened here?" A young blonde, who looked to be about 17 years old, walked into what used to be the "Coyote Ugly Bar". "Guys come here," the blonde said out loud. 

"Ok, Tessa we're here, now what do you want us to do?!" A dark haired girl looked to the blonde and gave her a cool calm look. _This place is really screwed up...I wonder what happened here..._Raven, the dark haired girl, thought to herself.

"Do you guys know what this used to be? My mom used to work here, so now she wants us to fix the place up, and she also wants us to run it...so guess what girls? We get to be Coyotes!" Tessa Sanford said to Raven Harolds, Britney Brookes, and Exotica Reeves.

"A coyote?" Britney raised her eyebrow as if to question what a coyote was. "I thought a coyote was a stripper...you're not making us be strippers are you?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"No, not a stripper! A coyote is a dancer. They dance on the bar and serve shots!" Exotica explained.

"So, are you girls in or not?" Tessa asked. "Coyotes," they all said together.

"Ok, lets get started! My mom gave me her credit card to buy whatever we have to, to fix the bar up." Tessa said. "My mom also, said if we need cash we can just ask her, because she has a lot of money from being a song writer."

After 4 hours: The bar was all cleaned up, the tables and chairs were off the floor, the windows were fixed, the bar had all of its shot glasses and all of its bottles of alcohol. "Girls, now we can go shopping for clothes since we bought all of the shot glasses and alcohol. We've also fixed the windows and we have a repair man coming to fix the sign. So lets get shopping for clothes." Tessa said.

"Ok...are you ready?" Raven took a deep breath as she realized that in an hour they'd all be dancing on the bar and basically get raunchy with guys. _I can do this...I can do this...if Tessa, Brit, and Exotica can do it, I can do it! _she thought

"Ok..wow, how is there a big crowd for just opening today!" Tessa shouted over the loud music as her and her friends were about to leave the restroom. 

_My mom will be proud of us, we fixed the bar, and now we're all coyotes, plus we look sexy! _Tessa thought. They all did look sexy. Tessa had her long blonde hair down, and she was wearing a blue belly shirt that showed her cleavage. Her pants was just a pair of black leather pants. Raven had a bright pink see through shirt on with a white bra underneath it, and she had on a pair of pink leather pants. Britney had on a short black and yellow shirt that barely covered her boobs and a jean mini skirt. Exotica was wearing a white top that said "Bootylicious Babe" and it showed her stomach. Her pants was a pair of really tight and really lowride jeans.

Tessa jumped on the bar and grabbed a megaphone. "Welcome to the brand new Coyote Ugly Bar. Some of you guys might have known my mother who worked here, Violet Sanford, also known as Jersey. Well, we are the brand new coyotes so I hope you like us. My name is Tessa. These are the other coyotes, Britney, Raven, and Exotica. Anyone wanna buy us a round of drinks?" Everyone's hands shot up and people were shoving money in the coyotes faces.

"What'll it be sir?" Raven asked a dark haired guy.

"10 shots of Jack Daniels and 3 shots of Whiskey," he said.

"Ok," Raven said confidently. "Brit, throw me the Jack Daniels and Whiskey." Raven got the man's drinks and gave them to him.

Tessa, Britney, and Raven got up on the bar to dance for the guys, while Exotica got the shots.

"Wow..Check it out!! We each made $235.00 tonight!" Exotica said at the end of the night.

"Yeah, $235.00, but we had to give lap dances! We aren't even supposed to give lap dances!" Tessa said annoyed. " If the police find out that we're giving lap dances here, instead of just dancing and serving the customers we'll be shut down..and I don't want to get shut down, I mean look at all the cash!"

End of chapter one!!! Tell me what you think, and tell me what you think should happen next!! I will consider your ideals and possibly use them, but I will only continue if I get more good reviews then bad ones!! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Chapter 2 is here!! !Yay!! Please R/R!! Thanks

It was the next day and Britney, Raven, Exotica, and Tessa were all excited about their second night at the bar. " I love being a Coyote..it rocks..I mean we get to google the guys, dance, and serve drinks!" Exotica sighed as she was very relaxed now that she knew staying in New York for the summer was going to be ok. " You guys..I think we need one more Coyote, because what are we going to do at the end of the summer when I go back home to California? I won't be able to be a Coyote and you guys will probably be to busy to hold a coyote tryout then, so how about we just hire another coyote now. Tessa, your mom has enough money to pay one more coyote doesn't she?" Exotica said again.

All the girls exchanged looks. "Hire another Coyote? You mean like hold a tryout or something? My mom will pay another Coyote, because we were just talking about it last night and she said that we should hire another coyote too." Tessa said to everyone. "So what do you guys think?"

" I like the idea," they all said in unison.

" I have an awesome idea!" Raven jumped up with excitement. " How about we post signs all over town with our number on them and when people call we can book them to a certain night and every night for 2 weeks we will have a different coyote and then we can choose who we want to be our coyote!" she said.

"Ok! I can make the signs and post them all over town, Tessa can book them since her mom pays for everything, and Raven and Exotica can go shopping for some more clothes," Britney was already getting to work on Tessa's computer and printer since everyone was over at Tessa's house.

Week 1-Night 1: 

"Ok, Hello ladies and gentlemen, us coyotes are looking for a new coyote, because Exotica here is going to be leaving at the end of summer, but don't worry she'll be back next summer, so we'll be having new coyote wannabes here for 2 weeks and tonight is the first night, so lets welcome our first wannabe, Lace Reynolds from New York, New York. If we like her the best out of everyone we see she'll become a full fledged Coyote!" Tessa screamed through the megaphone.

"Whooo!!" "Wow!" "Come on hot stuff!" Everyone was yelling at Lace. Lace was an excellent dancer and an excellent bar tender. She had long pale blonde hair and she was tall and slender.

"Hey there Lace, can you get me 8 shots of wild turkey and make it fast!" Britney was yelling at Lace.

"I got it!" Lace yelled as she lined up 8 shot glasses and threw the bottle of wild turkey up and then caught it and poured the shots right in a line. Then, she slid the shot glasses to the customer who ordered them.

"Damn...she's awesome!!" Exotica said. 

"Yeah, she's awesome, but will she give lap dances if she has too?" Tessa asked. "Nevermind about my question, we shouldn't give anymore lap dances anyway."

"Can I have a water with ice?" a dark haired guy asked Tessa as she was dancing on the bar to the song, "I'm a Slave for You". 

Everyone jumped off the bar and Raven grabbed the megaphone. "Hey everyone, you know how before this bar was ruined the coyotes didn't serve water? Well, we still don't serve water and this guy just ordered some, so do we serve water?" While Raven was getting the crowd all rallied up the other coyotes and Lace grabbed hoses that shoot different kinds of alcohol. They gave each other nervous looks.

"Well, you guys asked for it....and especially you Mr I want water!" Britney smiled sarcastically and began squirting alcohol directly at the guy who ordered water, while the other coyotes, including Lace, shot alcohol at the other customers.

"Excuse me, I believe spraying customers with alcohol is illegal, so I'm going to have to shut you and this bar of yours down," the guy who ordered water and the 3 guys sitting next to him said.

"What!?" Tessa shouted. Then, she grabbed the megaphone, "Ok, everyone out, we're closing early due to some technical difficulty." Everyone groaned, but they started to clear out.

"What about Lace?" Exotica asked.

"Tell her she's hired!" Tessa said real quick. Then, Exotica went and told Lace that she was hired.

"Ok, now what were you saying?" all the coyotes gathered around the bar as Tessa asked the 4 guys why they were wanting to shut the bar down.

"I was saying that we're shutting your bar down, because you were spraying alcohol at the customers and that's illegal, another reason I'm shutting you down is, because you guys are all underage, you should be atleast 21 to work at a bar like this or atleast have one person who is not underage work here with you-" the dark haired guy was cut off by Lace.

"I'm 22, so I'm old enough and you said that as long as theres one person who is not underage to work here with the others it was ok, so you can't shut us down, because of that!" she played with her blonde hair.

"Ok, anyway as I was saying, I'm also shutting you down, because you guys aren't doing what you are supposed to be doing. You are not supposed to give lap dances are you? No! All you are supposed to do is serve drinks and dance on the bar. You have 3 days to pay your fine which is, 6,000 dollars or you will be shut down, because we are the official police officers of bars." the dark haired guy smirked, and then him and his little posse walked out.

"What the hell was that all about!?!?" Suddenly everyone was pissed.

"We can't let the bar get shut down, we have to raise 6 thousand dollars," Raven said, "What about your mom?"

"I can't get money from my mom, because then I would have to tell her about the lap dances and then she would make us shut the bar down, so thats out of the question." Tessa said.

"Well I might know away, he might be able to help," Lace said quietly to herself.

End of Chapter 2! What do you think of it? Please Read and Review!! What should happen next?!?


End file.
